Evangelion: Story without a title
by Aerendil
Summary: First eva fic. I couldnt think of a real title, but the one i have now sounds kinda cool. May have some romance later on, not sure with who. Anyway, i dont know how well this turned out, but please R+R
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. This is my first Evangelion fic. In fact, its my first fic ive written in a long time. In fact, its the first actual thing ive written in a long time (aside from e-mail and message board stuff, etc). I hope you like it, but i have a feeling a lot of people wont.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything that wasnt created by me, and obviously i diddnt create evangelion. I may add a few of my own characters to the story, but im not sure yet.  
  
"Shinji! Hey shinji! Wake up, Mr. 'Im too lazy to wake up on time'."  
  
*Hmm? How long have i been asleep*  
  
Shinji looks at his alarm clock. It takes a moment for his vision to focus.  
  
7:45!?!?!?!  
  
"Shit! Im gonna be late!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sheesh, I dont even know why I bother"  
  
"Heh, sorry Misato"  
  
"Its okay." pop! Misato opens her morning yebisu and takes a large gulp. "Yeeehoo! Thats good beer. Of course all beer is good. Expecially in the morning!" Misato says with a ^_^ smile.  
  
*She should lay off. Its a wonder her liver still works properly.* Shinji think to himself. "Umm, if you dont mind, could you leave my room so i can change my clothes?  
  
"Awww, poor shinji to embarassed to change in front of me?" Misato says mockingly.  
  
Whap! A shoe hits misato in the head (In chibi mode, just cause its cute) Shinji has an anger mark (Still in chibi mode) on his forehead.  
  
"Okay, okay, jeez. Im leaving."  
  
*If i run, i should be able to make it to class on time* Shinji think while getting dressed.  
  
Outside its a relatively nice day. A couple scattered clouds, but they are the fluffy white ones. The sun shines brightly as Shinji runs out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Bye misato!"  
  
"Bye Shinji". Shinji barely hears it though, as he is halfway down the block by the time she had was able to stick her head out the door and yell.  
  
Shinji rounds the last corner to school.  
  
He see's red and falls to the ground.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Watch where your going, baka!" Its Asuka, and as usual she has a bit of an attitude.  
  
As shinji gets up, he see's a flash of asuka's undies.  
  
"PERVERT!" Asuka yell's and hits shinji in the head (Chibi mode, yet again ^_^)  
  
"Its not my fault! its not like i meant to sneak a peak."  
  
"Yeah right. Jeez, boys are all alike. I bet a real man like Kaji wouldnt stoop so low."  
  
*Ugh. Looks like the day is already off to a great start* (sarcasm ^_^)  
  
Riiiinnnnnngggggg!  
  
"Oh great, now were both late. Are you happy now?. Blah blah blah. baka blah blah blah"  
  
(tuning Asuka out) *Why does she always have to be so moody. She would actually be cute if she wasnt constantly yelling at me and hitting me in the head*  
  
Bonk! Asuka hits shinji in the head.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Ugh, hurry up, were already late, thanks to you."  
  
Well, i figure that diddnt come out too well. Hopefully at least someone will like it, but im not getting my hopes up. Flame if you must. But please R+R. If i get a good review, or at least a review from someone who wants me to continue, then i will continue this fic, if i have time. Which i probably will, as i have nothing better to do. Anyway, i hope at least someone liked this. 


	2. Chapter 2 Im not very creative in the wa...

Hey again. Well, i promised if i got a good review i would keep going. And i have gotten one review, and it is quite encouraging. As a thank you, i may just take your request. Dont quite me on that, as fanfiction tends to have a mind of its own and go where it wants to go, but i might give it a nudge in the right direction :). Oh, there is some stuff i failed to mention in the last chapter. When you see a * (insert words here) * That indicated taht the character is thinking, although it was probably already obvious. Anyway, comments, suggestions etc are greatly appreciated. Now, on to the fic! (Im not exactly sure where on the Eva timeline this fic is. It will probably become obvious later on though.)  
  
"Asuka, Shinji, you are late to class. Perhaps you two were getting into... trouble?" The grey haired teacher said  
  
"What?? With that idiot? No way!"  
  
Shinji just stood there looking embarassed as the class laughed at the two of them.  
  
"Settle down children. Ms. Soryu, Mr. Ikari, please take your seats."  
  
They followed his order.  
  
"Now class, today we will discuss the theory of blah blah blah. Now, this is important blah blah blah........"  
  
*Oh no, Why did the teacher have to go and say that. Now the class probably knows, ack, think's! think's!. The class probably THINKS I like Shinji. Ugh, whats wrong with me.* Asuka, thinking to herself. She glances at Shinji. *I couldnt possibly like him, could I?* Asuka is now staring at Shinji.  
  
"Ahem, perhaps there is something you would like to share with the class Ms. Soryu?"  
  
"Uhh, no sir. Nothing at all."  
  
"I suppose those are notes you are writing, and that you are so deep into my lecture that you appear to be daydreaming, correct?"  
  
"Uhh, yes sir" *Have i been writing?* Asuka glances at her notebook. She see's the word "Shinji" In a heart. She blushes a deep red. *Why me. Why him. Of all people.*  
  
Later That day.  
  
"Hey asuka, let's walk home together. Its convenient, seeing as we both live in the same place, eh?"  
  
"Umm, sure Shinji."  
  
"What, arent you gonna say something like 'Why would i want to walk with an idiot like you?', or 'No way, baka!'. Asuka? Asuka?"  
  
Too late. She is already lost in her own train of thought. *Ugh, this cant be happening. Maybe Im sick or something. I'll lay down when i get home. Maybe when i wake up i will be rid of all these new feelings. But, are they really new feelings?*  
  
"Hey, Asuka, heeellooooooo, anybody home?" Shinji flicked her in the head.  
  
"Ahh, what was that for, baka?"  
  
"Ahh, thats the asuka i know" ^_^ "We better get going, Dont want Misato to worry" *even though she's probably not even home. Either at work or wandering around in a drunken stupor. I cant wait until its legal for me to be in a drunken stupor ^_^* Shinji laughed to himself.  
  
Shinji opened the door to the apartment. As he suspected, Misato was nowhere to be seen. Pen Pen Was sitting in front of the TV. The nature channel. That pervert. ^_^  
  
"Are you okay asuka? You were quiet the entire walk home. Do you feel sick?"  
  
"I dont need your concern. Im going to bed" *Was he really concerned? Maybe he was just being polite. Ah, whatever.* Asuka though on the way to her room.  
  
Asuka started to change into her pajama's. She was undressed, just when....  
  
"Asuka, i brought you a soda. Here you.... WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IM SORRY ASUKA! I DIDDNT MEAN TO... IM REALLY SORRY"   
  
But she was so lost in thought she diddnt even notice him, not even when he fell while trying to leave her room.  
  
Shinji was still on the floor outside her room, cowering in anticipation of something heavy being thrown at him. After a minute, he got up.  
  
"Asuka? Asuka? Im coming in, is that okay?" He peered into her room cautiously. She was already asleep in bed.  
  
"Hmm, odd. Oh well, at least i dont have a headache this time." He noticed Pen Pen near the fridge. "Hey pen pen, could you get me a soda while your there?"  
  
Bam! Pen pen had tossed the soda and hit shinji in the head.  
  
"Well, there goes my No Headache idea. Now, where do we keep the aspirin...  
  
Well, i realize i probably could have done better with this chapter, but i only got 3 hours of sleep last night, and i rode my bike to the local internet cafe for some gaming, so im quite tired. Anyway, please Read and Review. Suggestions, corrections, criticism etc is appreciated 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, its that time again. Time for a new chapter. I think im going pretty fast so far. 2 chapter in the first day, then another chapter the next day. Anyway, hopefully i will see more reviews coming in. 2 good reviews so far, so im not complainning, but from the same person. Oh, i wanna say thanks to keyblade. thanks for the encouragement. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*Ugh. What time is it*  
  
3:32 am, according to the glowing red numbers on her digital alarm clock.  
  
*I shouldnt have gone to sleep so early yesterday. well, im up now. I know i wont be able to get back to sleep.*  
  
She felt something. Something deep inside of her. No, not her feelings toward Shinji. She had to go to the bathroom. Really, really bad. ^_^  
  
She completed her...Business... She noticed a bottle of aspirin, which reminded her of Shinji due to her repeatedly hitting him in the head with heavy objects.  
  
She found herself wandering around the apartment, going nowhere in particular. *Shinji's room. I wonder if he's asleep* She thought as she walked in quietly. She made her way slowly over to his bed. Without thinking she brought her lips clser to his lips. only a few inches away now. about an inch.  
  
Rumble rumble rumble. The house shook violently.  
  
Asuka pulled away and looked around and shinji immediately woke up.  
  
"Asuka, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Thats not important, quick look out the window!"  
  
"What the hell? Is, Is that what i think it is?!?"  
  
"Im not sure, but im guessing it is."  
  
Ahh, the wonders of a cliffhanger. I know that was a short chapter, but i intend to update later on today. maybe in about 7 hours maybe. Im not sure yet.  
  
So, how did you like that chapter? Please review, it gives me the illusion that people actually acknowledge my existance. 


End file.
